Episode 1797 (24 June 1999)
Synopsis Steve pounces as Matthew enters the hotel room. Matthew goes down winded as Steve belts him in the stomach. Matthew protests his innocence and implores Steve to leave him alone. Steve refuses and orders him into his car. Matthew and Teresa traipse out of the lift with Steve behind them. Just as Teresa thinks he's given in Matthew launches himself at Steve, felling him with a headbutt. Steve gives chase. Matthew and Teresa evade him by bolting into a waiting cab. Steve rests, exhausted and defeated. Bianca snaps when Dan offers to buy everybody lunch. She announces she'll pay, much to Ricky's chagrin. Ricky offers to take Bianca out for the afternoon. He's hurt when she opts to spend it with Carol instead. Dan and Carol steal a moment away from the kids. She hesitates when he asks her to move in with him. Gianni and Steve arrive at the airport. Gianni's mistrust of Steve grows as he clocks his black eye. Matthew and Teresa make their way to the airport. She pleads with him to stay and turn himself in. Matthew refuses. They say goodbye. Matthew urges Teresa to tell the police everything: "there's a video cassette. In my room, in the back of one of the speakers. Give it to the police". Robbie refuses to go back to the arcade with Sonia. He explains "last night was the best night of my life. If I go back in there now it won't be as good". Robbie is forlorn for the rest of the afternoon. Sonia spies a business card machine and hatches a plan. Robbie strides confidently into the arcade and up to the booth. He hands Becky his business card, suggesting "maybe we'll do it again sometime". Becky is gobsmacked. Robbie exits the arcade, on top of the world. Dan can't mask his anxiety as Carol and Bianca leave to go shopping for the afternoon. All is well when Carol and Bianca return. Dan follows Bianca into the bedroom and forcibly warns her against yielding their secret. Bianca reacts by warning Dan "if you don't finish it then I will". Bianca takes her anger out on Ricky. Their row is interrupted by an announcement from Carol: she's decided to move in with Dan. Bianca watches with horror. Steve and Gianni lie in wait in the airport terminal. Teresa sits alone and forlorn. She's stunned when a voice asks her "what are you doing a year from now?". Matthew didn't board the flight. Steve watches with rage as the plane departs without Matthew. He decides to act. Steve calls the police. Gianni watches, stunned, as Steve tells them "Saskia Duncan was murdered on February 14th at the E20 club. I was there when it happened.......the man you want is Matthew Rose" Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Leila Birch as Teresa *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Julie Smith as Becky Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes